As is known in the art, target detection systems having a relatively wide frequency bandwidth can be used to generate target wideband target profiles for improved range resolution. The wide bandwidth may be generated instantaneously, or over time and coherently integrated. The benefits of generating wideband target profiles, however, may be readily reduced or lost by ground and volume clutter. Thus, clutter mitigation is an important aspect of any target detection system.